Lovespeed
by BadLuckJinx
Summary: This a story about Jinx and Kid Flash. She loves him, but how to find him? How to tell him what are her feelings for him?In addition,a clumsy girl appears,ready to steal Kid Flash from Jinx.Can she handle that?
1. Chapter 1

"My heart hurts..." said Jinx, putting her hand over her chest, while walking on the dark street. She knew she had to find him. And she knew how. Dangerous? Maybe yes. But it was the only way.

She stopped, and looked up. "The highest building in Jump City…" She entered and went to the lift, and pressed the last button. Nothing happened. She pressed again, until she realized there was a sign saying "Out of order". She went to the stairs "What a bad luck…" She said "Heh…I made a joke…"And climbed to the last floor.

When she got there, she was not exhausted as she thought she would be. "I'm getting better…" Her heart was hurting even more. Since that time, she helped the Titans to destroy the Brotherhood of Evil, she couldn't stop thinking….Thinking on him…Weeks passed…Months passed…And she didn't see him anymore. She had to find him.

The wind was strong up there. She went to the edge. The view was fantastic. She could see the entire Jump City from up there. But she couldn't think on that on the moment. She took a deep breath, and jumped. "I trust you", she said, while falling. It looked like time had stopped. "He will come…I know he will". She was almost hitting the ground, when something caught her on the last second. Her eyes were shut, so she could only feel someone holding her tight, running as fast as light. She opened her eyes, and Kid Flash, or Wally West, was smiling for her. "You know, you're too good to be wasted like that…", he said. Her eyes were full of tears. She hugged him, tightly. He blinked, then smiled and hugged back. "It's ok…You're safe now…"

He took her to his house. No one was there, and it was a bit messy. "He must live alone…", she thought. "Go on, sit, let's talk", he said. She sat down on the couch, near him. "So…Were you trying to kill yourself, or…Did you know I would come to save you?", he asked. "You're smart….Yes…I knew…well…I hoped you would come and save me…I just wanted to see you…", she said, blushing "There's something…I wanted…to say…". She blushed even more. "What is it?", he asked. "I…Wally…I…", she began, but a sound of an explosion interrupted her. Kid stood up. "Leave it for later…Let's go!", and he ran outside. She just sighed, and went out running.


	2. Chapter 2

"This explosion interrupted me completely", thought Jinx, on a bad mood. There was Gizmo, outside, on his Spider-Shaped robot, ready to throw another bomb on them. "Gizmo?", asked Jinx, surprised to see her old mate attacking her. "You traitor! I'm gonna blow you up!", he said, throwing another bomb. Jinx used her power to destroy it, before it exploded. "Kid Flash, it's your turn!", she shouted. "Ok!", then he ran around Gizmo on an amazing speed, making a tornado. Gizmo flew away, shouting.

Jinx sighed. It was still new for her to fight against evil. "Oh well, I think I'll have to get used…". Kid Flash turned to her, and gave her something. A small computer chip. "That's stolen technology…He used it to create this bomb, and another weapons, probably. We have to give this to the Teen Titans". Jinx gasped. What if they still hated her, after all, she fought with them many times. "Ok…Then…". She would have to tell him about her feeling later.

Both went to the Titans Tower in a minute, literally. Jinx was holding tight on Kid's back, hair all messed up. She hated those lightspeed trips. When they got on the door, a small camera was looking at them. "We're here to give you something. It's me, Kid Flash, I'm with Jinx". The door opened. Then, Robin came out, followed by Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy. "It's good to see you…", said Robin. "Please, enter…You said there was something to give us?", he said, closing the main door. Jinx just entered, a bit insecure about what should her do. "It's this…Gizmo used it to create bombs", said Kid, giving the small chip to Robin. "He probably stole this from us when he invaded the tower…Cyborg, you created this chip, didn't you?", asked Robin. "Yes, definitely…I used this as a storage to the information we had about our enemies' weapons…That's why they were with such high-quality weapons", said Cyborg. "So, that's all. I think we are going now…", said Kid, turning to go away. "Wait! You helped us a lot…Not only today, but also to defeat the Brotherhood of Evil. I would like you to stay here, with us", invited Robin. Jinx was surprised. Were they really inviting her to stay there? Was she finally one of the good guys? "Stay with you…here….as…one of the Teen Titans?", asked her. "Yes, Jinx…You changed a lot…You were once our enemy, but now, you proved you really belong to the Heroic side", said Robin, smiling. The other titans were also smiling. Jinx felt like crying, but she couldn't. Not in front of everyone. "Ok. We accept. Don't we?", asked Kid, looking to Jinx. "Yes…", she said, smiling, with her eyes wet. She joined hands with him, and walked towards her new home.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks passed, since Jinx and Kid Flash started living on the Titans Tower. She still hadn't told him about her feelings, and that was making her anxious. She was always biting her nails, or pulling her hair. One day, Cyborg told everyone that he was moving to the East Coast, to help the titans there. "This is surely an excuse to stay more time with Bumblebee", whispered Beast Boy, laughing. "I heard that, B.B!", said Cyborg, blushing. "Don't worry, Cy, you will surely win her heart", said Starfire, smiling. "Why you…!", he shouted, blushing even more. Everyone was laughing. Except Raven, of course. Jinx was laughing, but she was sad inside. She was friend of everyone there, and she was always helping them, but still…She couldn't feel part of the group. She said Goodbye to Cyborg and went to her room.

She opened a small silver box, and inside was a dry, yet beautiful red rose. "Wally…", she thought, kissing the rose. "What do you feel for me…?". She was confused. She needed to tell him…Yes…She needed. Before she could say a word, the alarm rang. "Trouble", she said to herself. She put the rose on its place and ran to meet the Titans.

"Cinderblock is attacking the bank", said Robin, and they went flying, literally, to the place. Jinx prepared a wave of power to stunt the enemy, but a strong wind pushed her to the ground. She stood up, surprised. "What is that…?", she asked. A strong wind was blowing, and a windy rope tied Cinderblock, making he fall unconscious on the ground. Then, the wind, which was blowing so hard, faded. A beautiful girl, of their age, was standing on the roof of the bank. She had long silver hair, green eyes, and pure white angel wings. She landed next to them. "Who are you?", asked Raven. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Aether, I command the wind", she said, smiling. "You're…a Titan, too?", asked Kid, interested. "Yes, I am. You are the Teen Titans, aren't you? I heard a lot about you all. You look so strong", she said, touching Kid's shoulder. Jinx was looking her with furious eyes. "She is flirting with him", she thought, angry. "We see you are also very strong. Why don't you go train with us, tomorrow morning?", invited Robin. "I'll be pleased. So, I'll meet you all, tomorrow, at…?" "8 o'clock", completed Kid. "Ok, so, 'til there, then…", she kissed his cheek and flew away, waving goodbye.

Jinx was burning of rage inside. "What is that girl trying to do? She said two words and then kissed him? Even I haven't kissed him yet!", she thought, furious. She was locked on her room, for three hours. On the living room, Robin was playing videogame with Beast Boy and Kid Flash. Starfire was talking to Raven. "Don't you think, that Jinx is acting a bit strange since we got back, asked Starfire. "Yes…I think it's all because of that Aether…", replied Raven. "Hum…Do you think that Jinx romantically likes Kid Flash?", asked Star. "You mean, love….Maybe…She is always blushing when she's next to him, and it's always trying to call his attention". "How glorious!", said Starfire, smiling. "As good friends, we must help her with her romantic task!", suggested her. "Help her? But how…". Raven couldn't finish her sentence. Starfire pulled her to the door of Jinx's room, and knocked on the door. "Yes?", asked Jinx, opening the door. "Jinx, we are your friends, and we know that something is wrong with you", said Star. "We want to help you", said Raven. "Help…me…? With what…?", asked Jinx, surprised. "You love Kid, don't you?", asked Raven. "I…!", Jinx tried to say, blushing. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone", Raven said. "You're pissed because of that Aether, aren't you?", asked Star. "Yes…I mean…You saw what she did…! She can't just come and…" Jinx began to cry. Starfire hugged her. "Don't worry. You can trust us. We are your best friends, and we will help you from now on", said she, smiling. Jinx just hugged back and whispered "Thank you…"


	4. Chapter 4

Jinx woke up feeling a bit better. At least she wasn't as alone as she thought she was. She went to the training arena to meet the other Titans. It was almost 8 o'clock. Only Aether was there. "Good Morning", said Aether. "Good Morning…", Jinx replied. "Ready for the training?", asked Aether, mocking a bit. "I'm always ready", Jinx said. "Oh, you are…? So, be ready to see my wonderful abilities", Aether said, smirking. Jinx was ready to launch her power against the girl, when Kid Flash and the others arrived. "Hey, good morning", said Kid. Jinx was going to answer, when she realized he was talking to Aether. So she went to Raven's side, sad. "Don't worry", Starfire whispered. And the training began.

Jinx finished the training scoring a new group record. 1:30 minute. "Let's see if she can beat me now…", thought her. Then, it was Aether's turn. She easily beat up all the simulations that attacked her, and destroyed all the weapons, with her wind. She was fast and strong. Not mentioning she had style. She finished with a time of 1:25. Jinx was about to explode. "You were fantastic, Aether!", said Kid. "Yes, you were. We are with a member missing, since Cyborg went to the East Coast. Would you like to join us?", asked Robin. "Me? A member of the Teen Titans?", asked Aether, on surprise. "Yes, it will be great to have you by our side!", said Beast Boy. "Ok…I accept!", said her, smiling. "But I still have a lot to learn…Somebody will have to teach me how things work here…", she completed. "I can teach you!", offered Beast Boy. "I want Kid to teach me…", said her, hugging him. "Uhm…Ok…", said Kid, kinda embarrassed. Jinx couldn't stand this. She went inside without saying anything, followed by Starfire and Raven. "What's wrong with her?", asked Aether, smirking. "She's probably on a bad mood…Who understand this girls…", said Beast Boy.

Jinx's room was a mess. She wasn't able to control her power, so everything was exploding or falling down. "Calm down…You can't let your power out of control…", said Raven. "I…I think I'll give up", said Jinx, at last. "You can't!", said Star, shouting. Everyone was surprised. "Do you think only because a girl of her type came in and is trying to destroy your happiness, you have to go and give up? No! If you do it, you'll do exactly what she wants! Will you let a girl like her step on you and steal your boy? If you do it, you're not the strong person I thought you were…", concluded Starfire. "Star…I…", said Jinx, surprised. "So, what do you say?", asked Star. "…I won't give up…!", said Jinx, standing up. "That's our girl…", said Raven, smiling.

It was late in the night, and Jinx woke up in the middle of her sleep, thirsty. She was going to the kitchen, when she heard voices on Kid's Room. "I can't stand it anymore!". It was Aether's voice. Jinx crouched to spy through the keyhole. Yes, Aether was there. "What is she doing there…?", Jinx thought. "So, what will you do about it?", asked Kid. Then, Aether kissed him, deeply. Tears began to fall from Jinx's pink eyes, and she ran to her room, crying.

Ten minutes before, Kid was on his room. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking on Jinx. She hadn't talked with him as she used to talk before. She was sad. Maybe it was because of the new girl. She was so annoying. Always running after him. No matter how fast he ran, she was always there. He stood up, to take a glass of water, when someone knocked on the door. "Jinx?", he thought, and opened the door. Aether greeted him. "Good night, Kid…". "Aether? What are you doing here, in the middle of the night?", he asked. "I just…wanted to see you…!Kid…..Since I saw you for the first time, I couldn't stop thinking on you…I…I think I love you…!", she said. Kid was surprised. "You love me…? I'm sorry, Aether, but I already love someone else". "It's that Jinx girl, isn't it? What does she have that I don't?", she asked, angrily. "Look, just go sleep, ok…?", he said. "I won't give up…I can't stand it anymore!", she said, and kissed him, deeply. He quickly got away from the kiss. "Get away. I'll pretend you never did that", he said. "Kid…I won't give up", and she went away. "What else can happen now?", Kid asked himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning looked cold and sad. It was already midday, and Jinx hadn't gone out of her room. Everyone was finding it really strange. They knocked on her door, and no one answered. Robin tried to bring the door down, but Raven stopped him. "She wants to stay alone. Give her some time". She said that, but inside, she wanted to bring that door down, to see what was happening with her friend. She was worried. Really worried.

Only Aether seemed to be calm. Actually, she was loving it. Jinx wasn't there to stand on her way. Then, an alarm rang. There was trouble. Kid knocked on Jinx's door, to call her, but no one answered. Then, Starfire came. "We'll have to do it without her this time. She doesn't want to see anyone now…". Kid sighed and went join the other Titans.

Plasmus was attacking a school. It was hard to destroy him, as he always healed himself. Aether tied him with the wind ropes. "My turn now!", said Beast Boy, turning into an elephant. He ran towards Plasmus and hit him with his head. Plasmus exploded into thousands of pieces, and escaped through the drains. "He's going to the sewers…", said Robin. "Beast Boy, you and I will follow him. The rest of you return to the tower. We'll keep in touch. "I'll go with you", said Raven. "You're coming? Thanks, Raven", said Beast Boy". "You can go to the tower if you want, Robin. If something happens, I'll call you", said Raven. "Ok…Be careful", said Robin, and Raven and Beast Boy went to the sewers.

"This place stinks!", complained Beast Boy. "So why did you come?", asked Raven. "I didn't want to come…", he said. Raven looked down. "Hey, it's not like I didn't want to come with you! I…liked to come with you!", he said. "You did?", she asked. "Yes… I…Well, wanted to talk to you…", he said, kinda embarrassed. "Say it…", she said. "Well…I've been wanting to say this for a long time…But I never found an occasion… It's just that…Well…I'm sorry for being rude to you, because of Terra…", he said. Raven was surprised. He continued "I was…crazy about her…that I ignored you completely….I just didn't want to realize that she was a traitor…And, well…I like you, Raven…". "Why are you saying this now…?", she asked. "Because…I was holding this inside me for so long…And…It was exploding….Like Plasmus did….", he said. "Even when we are talking seriously you make jokes…", she said, smiling. "Raven…", he said, getting near her, lips almost touching each other, when Plasmus emerged from the water and attacked them. Raven paralyzed him, and she was so angry that her power consumed Plasmus body, like Acid. When they were done, they got back to the tower, pretending that nothing had happened.

Starfire ran to them. "Jinx disappeared!", she shouted. Raven ran to Jinx's Room. The door was open, and no one was inside. Kid Flash came running "I searched the whole tower….She's not here…". "Let's look for her in the city", said Robin. "Ok…", said Kid, going out of the tower. He looked into the starry sky. "Jinx….where are you now…?"


	6. Chapter 6

It was a cold night. The full moon was shining, like a giant pearl in the starry sky. Jinx was walking on a dark alley. She was in Gothan City. "For how long have I been walking?", she thought. Everything was twisted up inside her. Earlier on this day, she was on her room. She decided she needed to go out for sometime. She needed to stay alone. She needed to think. So, she locked the door from her room and went out through the window. She walked for sometime, and when she realized, she was on the Train Station, taking a train to Gothan City. "Gothan City, heh…So there will be…", she thought. She took the train, and now she was there. Walking, walking. "What are they doing, right now?", she thought. Maybe they hadn't even noticed she wasn't there. Maybe they did, and hadn't cared about it. Maybe they were happy because she wasn't there and…No, no…She couldn't think on that. "They must be looking for me, right now", she thought, determinate. But she kept walking. Walking on the darkness of the night, guided by the moon.

The city was awful. There was thrash all over the streets, and there were children begging for food. That made Jinx sad, but she couldn't think on that now. She had priorities. She kept walking. Walking on the darkness of the night, guided by the moon.

Suddenly, it started to rain. Everybody ran off the streets. Only Jinx stayed there. She imagined Kid was there. "You'll get a cold like this", he would say, smiling, and he would give her a coat. She smiled, for one moment, and then remembered about the kiss she saw, between Kid and Aether. Had she dreamt about that all? No…It was all for real. Her bright pink hair was wet, and falling on her face. The raindrops on her face looked like tears. She was an idiot. She ran away. Like a coward. She crouched on a dark alley. "I don't deserve him…", she said to herself. "Who?", she heard a voice. A familiar voice. She turned. The face of a boy, with purple hair, and bright purple eyes, was hidden on the shadows. "You…", Jinx whispered. She was pale. It couldn't be. That face…That voice…It just couldn't be. The boy ran away. "Hey, come back!", said Jinx, running after him. She followed him until she got on a bridge. She looked to both sides. "Where did he go?". Before she could say another thing, an invisible hand grabbed her neck. "Let me go…!", she shouted, and kicked the air, hoping to hit what was grabbing her. She made it. Her enemy appeared. A guy on his thirties. "You are good", he said. "Who are you?", she asked. "Someone that can help you…You are suffering, aren't you, child…?", he said, touching her face. She slapped his hand. "Who are you, and what do you want? Why did you attacked me?", she asked, angry. The rain was getting worse. "My name is Ether. I want you by my side. That's why I attacked you. I wanted to know if you were worth it…", he said, smirking. "Sorry, I don't get on with losers like you", she said, releasing her power on a lamp-post, making it fall on Ether. He jumped on the last minute, escaping from the attack. Then he disappeared, and the bridge was calm again. The only sound that was heard was the sound of the rain….


	7. Chapter 7

Jinx couldn't sleep that night. She spent the whole daybreak thinking on the Titans…on Kid Flash…On Ether…On that boy…She knew that face…She knew it…It was somewhere, inside her head, hidden on her deepest memories. She stood up; She was on the park. Where could that boy be? She needed to investigate. She went to the place where she met him for the first time.

Meanwhile, Kid Flash was looking for her. He was exhausted. He hadn't sleep, he was only looking for her. Asking some people, he discovered that she was seen in Gothan City. So, he went there running. Literally. It was hard to ask for information there. The people were rude and hostile. Who would answer the questions of the young brat wearing yellow? Some people thought he was from the circus, and tried to rob him, but they weren't fast enough to catch him. "Jinx…I know you are here…And I will find you…", he thought.

Jinx got on the dark alley, where she saw the boy for the first time. Although it was day now, that place was still really dark. She entered the shadows, looking for that face. Two men approached her. "Hey, sweetie, stay still…", one of them said, approaching. The other one tried to touch her shoulder, but she used her power, and the ground under them threw them away. They ran away, scared, screaming. She laughed. "Wow, that was incredible…", a voice said. She knew that voice. She turned, quickly. "Len…?", she asked. The boy smiled. "So, you remembered, didn't you?". "What happened… and how did you get here…?", she asked. "I have been here for some time…But now…I will always be with you…", he said, touching her hand. A little scratch, that she had there, disappeared. "You… have powers, too?", Jinx asked. "Yes…I can heal almost everything…On the outside…But I can't heal the wound that you have on your heart….", he said, sad expression. "Jinx!", a voice behind her shouted. She turned, and Kid Flash was there. "Kid…", she said, surprised. "Jinx…Why did you run away?", he asked, getting closer. "I…", she began, but then turned, to see Len. He had disappeared. "I was worried…", Kid said. "I just wanted to stay alone…", she said. "If you wanted, you could have told us. We are a team, remember?", he said. "Kid…I…", she began. Her eyes were full of tears. "Don't forget…That I'll always be by your side, Jinx", he said, and hugged her. She blinked. He was so warm…It was so good to be there, with him…She leant her head on his chest. "Thank you, Wally…", she said, smiling. "Let's go home…Everybody's worried", he said. "Ok…Let's go…"

They took the train to Jump City. When they arrived there, it was already night. When they got in the tower, it was all dark. When she turned the lights on, everybody jumped off their hidings, shouting "Surprise!". There was a giant poster, saying "Welcome Back!". "I prepared a delicious Tamaranian cake!", said Starfire, showing a green cake. Jinx tried to said something, but she was completely out of words. Tears of happiness rolled down her face. "And we bought Pizza!", said Beast Boy, showing a pile of Pizza boxes. "Let's celebrate!", said Robin. "Don't do that again, ok? I missed you…friend…", said Raven. "Wow, Raven missed something that is not her books! It's a miracle!", said Beast Boy, laughing. "Just shut up and eat your vegetarian pizza", said Raven. Jinx smiled. "Thank you…All of you…You are my true friends…". "Yeah, yeah…", said Aether. "Well, I'm hungry, so, let's eat that pizza!", said Jinx, with a big smile on her face. She wasn't alone anymore. Nevermore.


	8. Chapter 8

Days passed. The days turned into weeks. Everywhere she went to, Jinx felt like he was there. "I'll always be with you", he said, weeks ago, when she found him in Gothan City. The other Titans noticed she was acting a bit strange. In the fights with Evil, she was always looking back, like she was looking for something…Or someone… One day, they went ask her, the reason for this behavior. "It's just…that…Ah, forget it…", she said. "Please, tell us. We are your friends, you can trust us", said Beast Boy. She sighed. "Two weeks ago, when I was in Gothan City…I met someone…who made me remember of my past", she said. "Your past?", asked Kid. "Yes…", she replied. "What happened in your past?", asked Raven. "Now I realize….although I am always with Jinx, that I have strong feelings for her, I know nothing about her. I don't know where she came from, or why did she become a villain…", Kid thought. "I'll tell you all at night…I just need to rest a bit. The fight with Dr. Light was exhaustive", she said, and all the Titans went out of her room.

The dark night fell. There weren't stars, there wasn't Moon. Jinx was looking through the window. A hand touched her shoulder. She turned, hoping to see Kid, but the one there was Aether. "Something wrong?", Aether asked. "No…why?", Jinx asked, a bit surprised to see Aether worrying about her. "You look lost. Did you lose something?", she asked. "No…It's the opposite, Aether…I just found something I've been looking for…", Jinx said, smiling softly. "Look…I just came here to say sorry…And goodbye", she said. "Sorry? And….why Goodbye?", Jinx asked, confused. "Sorry because I mocked you all the time I've been here…I'm really stupid to do something like that…And goodbye because I'm going away, tomorrow morning. I don't know if I'll have the chance to talk to you, alone again, before that, so I'm saying now", Aether said, and gave Jinx a small package. "What is that…?", Jinx asked, opening the package, revealing a beautiful bracelet. "It's a gift. I have the same one in my wrist", she said, showing. "If you wear that, we shall never forget about each other", she completed, smiling. Jinx hugged her. "Take care, ok?". "Ok…", Aether said, smiling. " Ah, I almost forgot. The Titans were calling you. Go to the living room. They're waiting", Aether completed. When Jinx got there, the Titans were waiting for her. "Ok…As I promised…I will tell you about my past…", Jinx said. "Go on…", said Robin.

"I don't know if I already told you, but I was born in India. When I was still very young, I was locked in a temple with four other children, who also had special powers. Some time later, one of the masters of the temple was killed, together with those children. After that, I was sent to United States. When I got here, Brother Blood rescued me. He admired my powers, so he sent me to the H.A.E.Y.P, the Hive Academy of Extraordinary Young People. When I graduated, I entered the HIVE 5 group…Well…And you know the rest of the story…", Jinx said. The Titans remained in silence for some time. "But…What does this have to do with your behavior?", Kid asked. "Well…When I was locked in that temple, I had to abandon my friends, my family…Everyone…And when I was in Gothan, I met a boy…The years might have passed, but I would never forget his face…He is…", Jinx started, but the alarm started ringing. Yep, trouble. "You'll have to finish later", said Robin. "Now, Titans, go!", he said.

When they arrived there, it was only a "normal" rob, at the bank. No special villain. But the robbers had guns and hostages. So they had to be careful. When the robbers saw the titans, they took a woman from the bank as a hostage, and started going away, but Jinx used her power, and the guns were disabled. When the gang of robbers saw that, they started running, and the Titans went after them. "Give up!", said Jinx, releasing her power on the road, making a wall. They were surrounded. "Give me the hostage…", said Jinx, approaching calmly. She touched the woman's shoulder, to take her, and the robber suddenly took a knife from his pocket and made a cut on Jinx's hand. She lost control of her power, and made a lamppost fall on the man's head. Luckily, it didn't hit the hostage, and the robbers were arrested. "Are you ok, Jinx?", asked Robin. "Yes…It's just that my hand is bleeding, but it's ok…". She sat on a bench. "Do you want some help to bandage it?", asked Raven. "No, really…It's just a…", she started saying, but could not finish. A boy…That boy…came out of the dark alley. Without saying anything, he touched Jinx's wound, and in a second it disappeared. "Len…", she said. "Jinx, is this the boy you told us about…?", asked Beast Boy. "Yes…", she whispered. "Are you better now, sister?", the boy asked, smiling softly. Things were going to be different from now on.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sister?" all the Titans asked, in unison. "Yes, that's what I said", said Len, calmly, always smiling. "Explain that to us, Jinx..." said Robin. "Well...As I was saying in the tower...I met a boy in Gothan City that made me remember of my past. This boy is my brother, Len" said Jinx. " It's a pleasure to meet you all, friends of my sister", said Len, greeting everybody. "You touched her hand...And her wound disappeared...Do you have healing powers?", asked Kid. "Yes, I do...", Len answered. "Can he stay with us, for just a few days?", Jinx asked. "Jinx, I...", Robin started, but Len interrupted him. "It's ok, Sister. I have my own home, and I live well there. Maybe someday you can visit me...", he said, writing down an address in a small piece of paper. "Ok...I will...", Jinx said, keeping the paper. "Well, now I must be off...", Len said, and he disappeared in the darkness of the night. "He's so mysterious…I don't trust him…", said Robin. Jinx looked at him angrily. It was her brother. She knew him, and she knew he was on their side. "Robin, calm down…", said Starfire. "Let's go back…", said Raven. "Yeah, it was a hell of a day!", said Beast Boy, and the Titans returned to the tower.

The other days were like a party to Jinx. Everything was just fine. Her brother was there...She was near her friends...Everything was ok between her and Aether... And now, she had a perfect chance to tell Kid about her feelings. "It's a new amusement park!", Beast Boy said on that morning. "There's a giant roller coaster...A Kamikaze…And a Love Tunnel for the Lovebirds….", B.B said, smirking slightly to Raven. She blushed, and put a book over her face to hide it. "How joyous! Will you go with me, Robin?", asked Starfire. "Ah…Yeah, sure…", Robin replied. His face was red. Jinx looked to Kid, and he understood. "We'll go together…", he said, smiling. A cute smiled played on Jinx's lips. This night, she would tell him about her feelings. Yes, she would…

A Crescent Moon lit the dark sky. There were no stars that night. However, the lights from the park were so beautiful that no one would need to look up to the sky. Beast Boy was excited. He dragged Raven to the Roller coaster. When she got out, she was even more pale then usual. "Oh, c'mon, it's so fun!", said Beast Boy, trying to cheer her up. "Y…Yeah…", she said, or tried to. "Let's go in the Kamikaze, Jinx!", asked Kid. "Uh…Better not, Kid…Last time I went to a Kamikaze, I was so scared that I released my power and…Well, I almost died there….", she said, blushing. "Oh well…It's ok…We can go somewhere else", he said, smiling. "Ok…", she replied. "Why don't we go to the Love Tunnel? It looks glorious!", suggested Starfire. "Ok…Let's go", said Robin. Star joined her hand with his and got into the Swan-shaped boat. After them, went Raven and Beast Boy. Kid couldn't believe his eyes; they were with their hands joined. "Heh…He got it…", Kid thought. Jinx entwined her fingers with his, blushing. He blushed too, and both entered the boat.

The Tunnel was full of cupids, hearts, and all those love things. The ride was long. It was the perfect opportunity for Jinx. She would tell Kid about her feelings. She took a deep breath. Her face was red. "Kid…", she started. "Yes, Jinx?", he asked. "Well…We…know each other for a long time…I…I owe you my life…Because you saved me….", she said. "I just did my job…", he said, smiling. "I know…I know I was only another person you needed to save, but….I feel different with you…", she said. Now she was as red as chilly. "Jinx…I…also feel different with you…You are special to me…", he said, also blushing a lot. "Kid…", she started, but he put his fingers over her lips, and approached. Their lips touched softly, when something pulled Jinx brutally. She couldn't even say anything; it was too quick. When they realized, there was a guy, of their age, covered by a black cape, dark as night. He was holding Jinx on his arms, and his right hand was over her mouth, preventing her from saying anything. He entwined his fingers on Jinx's bright pink hair, quickly removed his hand and kissed her. She was so surprised that she didn't know what to do. Shout? Stay in silence? Use her power? Everything was so distant…She felt so her body slowing down, her eyes closing…And she fell into a deep sleep. So deep, that she didn't want to wake up anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where am I...?", Jinx asked, opening her eyes slowly. She was in a totally white place. "Am I…dead?", she thought. "No, no…This is real…", she said, shaking her head. She took a few steps on the white sea. "Is somebody there?", she asked. She received no answers, and kept walking. Then, she saw someone, probably a child; it was a small person. A black mantle covered the child. Jinx approached slowly, and touched the child's shoulder softly. "Excuse me…", she started. The child turned, showing her face. Jinx rubbed her eyes several times, before she realized that image was real. She was face to face with herself, as a child. "I've been waiting for you…", said the Young Jinx, smiling. "What…what are you…?", she asked, completely startled. "How silly…I am you…", the young one replied. "Are you a dream?", Jinx asked. "I am the reality…Now, you are awake", Young Jinx answered. "And what about my friends…What about Kid Flash?", she asked, desperate. "Don't worry…Everything was just a dream…". Jinx fell on her knees. It couldn't be. Everything…just a dream? " They really exist…And they really were your friends one day…But everything was a trap…They never trusted you…". A tear ran down Jinx's cheeks. "And…How come I don't remember anything?", she asked. "After the last fight you had with them…You were so helpless….That you tried to kill yourself, jumping from the highest building in Jump City", Young Jinx said. "But…Kid Flash saved me…!", Jinx shouted. "That was when your dream began. That's what you wanted, Kid saving you. That's because you loved him, but his heart was set in another girl…Aether, isn't it?", the Young one said, with a sad face. "We saved you, but you were in shock. After that, you entered a coma, and stayed sleeping for three months", the young Jinx said. "We?". "Yes, our team…". Jinx was crying. "But don't worry…Now, you are stronger…Go destroy those who destroyed your life…Your heart…", the Young One said. "Why should I believe you…?", Jinx asked. "I am your conscience, Jinx…I can show you, the memories you lost…", she said, and the white sea turned into a corridor. It was dark, and the walls were all made of mirrors. No matter how much you looked forward, you could never see the end of it. Then, in one mirror, the image of Kid Flash appeared. Jinx leaned on the mirror. "Kid…?", she thought. Next to him, Aether appeared. "Don't worry…She's not here anymore, to annoy us…We can live happily ever after, now…", Kid said, and slightly looked to Jinx. She knew he was talking about her. Kid took Aether on his arms and kissed her deeply. "I love you", he said. "No…", Jinx whispered, tears falling from her eyes, running down her face. She ran through the corridor, but it never ended, and the image followed her all the way. "No, no, no, no, no, no!", Jinx shouted, and punched the mirror. The shards fell in the ground, together with the blood that ran down Jinx's hand. "Now, do you believe…?", asked a voice, inside her head. "Get me out of here…", Jinx said. The corridor disappeared, and Jinx opened her eyes, emotionless. She was on a dark room, and there were people near her bed, like waiting her to wake up. "So, princess, you are finally back to us…", said a guy, covered by a completely black cape. It was the guy who kissed her in the Love Tunnel. But that was only a dream, though. "You might have lost your memories…So we'll introduce ourselves to you, again…I am Ether…", a guy said. She met her in her dreams. It was the one who attacked her, in Gothan City. "I am Sleepwalker", said the guy covered by the black cape. "And…I am Windstorm…", said a girl. She was dressed in an armor that covered her body completely. Her voice was kind of mechanic. She remembered Jinx of Cyborg. Sleepwalker touched her shoulder. "What will we do now, princess…?", he asked. Her emotionless eyes were now burning in rage. "We'll destroy them…"


	11. Chapter 11

"We have to save her!", Kid Flash shouted, in the Titans Tower. "Calm down. We don't even know who kidnapped her. Don't be stupid", said Robin. "Who cares? I'll look for her…I'll find her…I know I will!", Kid said, shouting again. "He's just mad 'cause that guy kissed Jinx in front of her…", Beast Boy whispered to Starfire. Kid's face was red. "Shut up, that's not true…!". "Can you describe him again?", asked Raven. "I already said…He was covered by a black cape, so I couldn't see his face…I only saw his eyes, scarlet red, like blood…", he said. "And you also saw him kissing Jinx…", said Beast Boy, smirking. Kid blushed even more. "I already told you to shut up!", he shouted. "Let's rescue our friend!", said Starfire, smiling. "How can she smile on a situation like this…?", Kid thought. "Sometimes, a smile can make us stronger…", Star whispered, like she could hear Kid's thoughts. He blinked, but understood. A soft smile played on his lips. "I'll save you…No matter what…", he thought.

The night fell. The Titans got back to the tower, tired of searching. They've searched all the places in Jump City. They went to the deepest sewers, to the darkest alleys. Not even a clue. "Maybe…She's in another city…", Star said, laying on the couch. "Or in another country….", Kid said, annoyed. "We'll look for her again tomorrow…", said Robin, turning the TV on. He and Beast Boy would play videogame…Starfire would cook the dinner…Raven would read a book…Everything would happen as it always happened. Kid was the only one who wasn't acting normal. He touched his lip softly, remembering of the kiss. He leaned on the window, letting the cold breeze blow on his face. He imagined Jinx, right there, in front of him. He stretched his arm, like he was going to touch her, but that image disappeared. "I love her…", he said to himself. "I love her so much…That it hurts that she's not here…". He sighed. "I wish you were here…"

The next morning started with an explosion. It was eight o'clock, when something exploded, waking all the Titans up. They ran to the front door, where the explosion had occurred. Nobody was there. Just fire and smoke. "What happened…?", asked Robin. "There's someone here…", Raven said. The Titans were now in their fighting position, waiting for the next move of their enemy. Suddenly, Beast Boy fell in the ground, unconscious. "Beast Boy…!", shouted Raven, running to help him. There was a wound on his scruff, like someone had hit him there. "But…who…?", Raven asked herself. Before anyone could answer, Ether appeared from nowhere, fight position. "Oops, my bad", he said, smirking. "Who are you?", Robin asked. "My name is Ether…", he said. "It's the guy Jinx told us about…When she went to Gothan City…", said Kid. "And what do you want from us?", asked Starfire. "That is a question…That another person will answer…", he said, and disappeared. "Watch out! He can become invisible, so he might be anywhere!", shouted Robin. All the Titans were in defense position. Then, something started hitting Robin. Ether's voice came from the air. "You can't defeat what you can't see…", he said, and punched Robin right on the face. "Robin…!", shouted Starfire. She blinked, and when she opened her eyes, she was on a totally black room. The image of Robin appeared. "Robin…Are you ok…? What is this place…?", she asked. Robin said nothing. He ran towards her, and punched her on the stomach. "Robin…!", Star asked, surprise, coughing. Robin kept on hitting her, and only stopped when she was on the ground.

"Robin…Why…?", she asked, crying. After these words, she fainted. None of the Titans understood what was happening to Star. She suddenly held her belly, like she had been hit, and started moving, like someone was hitting her. But nobody was. She suddenly fell on the ground, unconscious. Robin ran to her. "Starfire, what is happening? Wake up…!", he shouted, holding her shoulders. Someone appeared from the shadows. "It's him…", Kid said. "He was the one who kidnapped Jinx!", he shouted. Sleepwalker, with his body covered by the black cape, appeared from the darkness. "Get away…", he said. "I'll fight him…", said Raven, running towards him. "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…!", she shouted. Sleepwalker looked deeply to her, with his scarlet eyes. Then, suddenly, the attack reflected to Raven, hitting her with full power. She fell unconscious on the ground. Robin ran to him, preparing an attack, when a tornado appeared, grabbing him, and hitting him at the same time. Windstorm, the girl in the armor, appeared. "Don't try to resist…", she said, with her metallic voice. She raised her hand. The tornado threw Robin to the wall, destroying it. He fell on the ground. Fainted. Kid was the only one there now. A figure appeared from the smoke. Kid blinked. "It can't be…", he whispered. He was staring at the figure of the girl he loved. He was staring at Jinx.


	12. Chapter 12

"J...Jinx...?", Kid asked, opening a big smile on his face. "Jinx! You're ok…I'm so glad…!", he said, happily, running to hug her. He stopped in the middle of the way, when he realized she wasn't going to hug back. "What…What's up…?", he asked, now getting a bit scared. Jinx didn't say anything. She released her power, and the ceiling fell directly on Kid's head. Luckily, he was quick enough to escape without a scratch. "What have these people done to you…? Did they hurt you or something…?", he asked. She remained quiet. "Say something!", he shouted, now getting desperate. "How…How can you be so cynic?", Jinx shouted. "Cynic…Why cynic?", he asked. "You…You played with my feelings…All of you did…But, you were the main character on this…", she said, eyes burning in rage. "What…What are you saying…?", Kid asked, completely confused. "Shut up…! I won't waste my words with someone like you…!", she shouted. "Jinx, please…listen to me…", Kid started. "You…You destroyed my life…Now I'll destroy yours…", she said, eyes burning in rage. "Do you want me to finish him, princess…?", asked Sleepwalker. "It's ok…I want to destroy him with my own hands", she said, softly. "This guy…These whole group…They've done something to her…She's completely out of her mind…", Kid thought, in defense position. Jinx joined her hands, and made a huge sphere of power. "Take that now…", she whispered. "Everybody, run!", she shouted, to her Evil Team. They didn't even get on the door, when everything exploded. A bright light made them blind for a second, but when they opened their eyes, there was only smoke there. Smoke, and wreckage. "The Titans Tower is destroyed…Good work, Jinx…", said Ether. "Let's go back", she said. A tear fell from her eye. "Are you crying, Princess…?", asked Sleepwalker. "I…I don't know…This tear just fell….It's probably the smoke…", she said. She said that, but deep in her heart, she wanted to cry. She didn't know why. But she suddenly realized that she lost something. Something really important to her. After realizing that, the tears just kept falling.

After the Evil Team went away, Kid Flash emerged from the ruins of the tower. He coughed several times, and started seeking for his friends. Luckily, they weren't too hurt. Only some scratches. He sat on a huge rock, which was probably part of the wall, before. He hid his face in his hands, and a tear fell. "Why did you do that to us, Jinx…?", he thought, sweeping the tear away. "She betrayed us…", Robin said. "She didn't…She doesn't remember us…Someone brainwashed her…", Kid said. "Anyways, we'd better go somewhere else. We can't spend the night here…", said Raven. "Ok, so let's look for a hotel. Do super heroes have discount?", asked Beast Boy. Kid ignored him, and started walking between the wreckage of the Tower. Suddenly, he felt like he'd stepped on something. It was a silver box, semi-destroyed. He opened it. Inside, there was a dry, yet beautiful rose. Just by glancing at it, Kid recognized it. It was the rose he gave Jinx, long time ago. "Have you been keeping since there…?", he thought. "Maybe…Your feelings for me…Are the same feelings I have for you…", he whispered. A cold breeze passed by. "We'd better get going", said Robin, holding Starfire on his arms. She was still unconscious. "Ok", Kid said, keeping the Rose in the box. He took the box, and went with the Titans to a comfortable hotel.

In the morning, everyone was exhausted. No one could sleep that night. Especially Kid Flash. Starfire suddenly woke up, and froze, when she saw Robin. "Star…?", asked Robin. "Please, Robin…Don't hurt me…I….!", she begged. "Calm down…It was only a dream…", Robin said, passing hand on Star's face. "Or…An Illusion…", said Raven. "What do you mean?", asked Beast Boy. "That Sleepwalker guy…He did that. He seemed to be the closest one to Jinx…Maybe…He showed her something…Something that really…". "Affected her…", completed Kid Flash. "Yes…It's probably this…So we must find that Sleepwalker, and find a way to return Jinx to normal", said Robin. "Yes…", said Kid. "Don't worry Jinx…I won't give up on you….Never…"


	13. Chapter 13

Jinx was looking out the dirty old window. Then, the first raindrops started to fall. She went to the door, when Sleepwalker stood up. "Where are you going…?", he asked. "Out…I need some fresh air…", she replied. "But…It's raining…", he said. "I know…But…I think I forgot how good is it to return soaked home, after a rainy day…", she said, smiling softly. Sleepwalker approached her face. "You're so…beautiful while smiling…", he said. Jinx slightly distanced. "Please…I am confused about my feelings…Don't make this even worse…", she said, looking away. "I'm sorry, princess…". Jinx went to the door, but stopped in the middle of the way. "Sleepwalker…?", she asked. "Yes…?". "Can…Can you show me your face…?", she asked, looking into his scarlet eyes deeply. "Of…Of course", he said, removing the cape. He had long black hair. There was a kind of a tattoo on his face. "It must be some kind of an ancient symbol…", Jinx thought. He was really handsome, but Jinx looked sad. "Thank you…", she said, and went away.

The street was empty. "Th…This scene…", Jinx said, with hands on her head, having a strong headache. "I…Recognize it…", she thought. "But from where…? From when…?". Tears fell from her eyes. "Why are my memories such a blur…?". She shut her eyes, and let herself fall on the narrow alley. Someone held her tight, before she could hit the ground. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel a warm touch. Deep inside her, she was waiting for someone. "Can it be…?", she thought. A soft smile played on her lips. She opened her eyes, but she felt a huge disappointment. The smile disappeared. Her brother was standing right beside her, holding her. "Len…Tell me you haven't betrayed me…", she begged. "I have always been by your side, sister…", he said, hugging her. She hugged back, but she was on a confrontation inside her mind. "Why was I expecting someone…? And…why did I get sad when I realized it wasn't that person…?", she thought. She sighed, sadly. "Go home…", Len said. "I wish I had a place which I could call home…", she said. She stood up and started walking. But she wasn't going back to the Evil Base.

In the Titans Tower, or at least where it was, before Jinx destroyed it, the Titans were working hard to reconstruct the tower. "It's raining…We'd better stop", said Beast Boy. "Ok…Let's return to the hotel…", said Robin. Kid sat on the shore of the sea. "Aren't you coming…?", asked Raven. "No…You can go, I'll go later", he said. "Ok…", said Raven. The Titans went back to the hotel, but Kid kept waiting. Waiting for her. He looked up, to the gray sky. "The rain isn't stopping, though…", he thought. When he returned to Earth, he couldn't believe in what he saw. He rubbed his eyes several times. Jinx was there, standing in front of him, totally wet. He smiled softly. "I knew you would come…", he said. "Why…?", she asked, crying of anger. "Why do you do that to me? Why do you keep smiling, even if I keep hurting you? Why do you know so much about me?", she asked, clenching her fists. "Don't you realize…That I have a special feeling for you?", he asked. "S…Stop…! I feel confused near you…! I feel disturbed…! But…Always, near you…I feel like I'm not alone anymore…Why do I feel that way?", she asked, crying again, her salty tears mixing with the raindrops. Kid stood up, and swept her tears away. "Kid…", she said, eyes closed. What power did that boy have to make her feel that way? She couldn't think anymore. She was exhausted to do it. Kid hugged her tightly, and she leant her head on his chest. "I missed you…", he whispered. She didn't answer. Both remained silent, and the only sound that was heard was the sound of the rain.


	14. Chapter 14

Jinx distanced slowly. "What…What am I doing…?". "Jinx, please…don't go away…", Kid begged. "I…I want to go…I want to leave you…But part of me wants to stay here, with you…Why so I feel this way…?", she asked, afflicted. "Jinx…You don't remember…Do you…?", he asked. "I only remember what my…", she hesitated. "…my friends told me…", she said. "They aren't your friends, Jinx. Friends don't brainwash each other", he said. "But how can I know who is telling the truth?", she asked. "Your heart will tell you…", he said, approaching. "My heart…", she whispered, feeling the warmth of Kid's face near hers. Their lips touched in a soft kiss. "Are you betraying us, Jinx…?", a voice came, from behind. Both Kid and Jinx froze, and looked behind. Ether was there, followed by Sleepwalker and Windstorm. "Come, Jinx. Don't let him influence you…", Ether said. Jinx sighed, sadly. She glanced at Kid, and smiled. He smiled back. "'Till next time…", he whispered. Jinx went away, with the Evil Group. "'Till there…", she whispered, smiling.

"She's remembering…You must do a stronger illusion…!", Ether shouted with Sleepwalker. Jinx wasn't there; She was sleeping. "But…I used my stronger illusion…!", Sleepwalker replied. "But the stronger isn't enough! Do a better one!", he shouted. "If I do that, I can break her soul…!", Sleep shouted. "Are you afraid to lose the love of your life?", Ether smirked. "Wh…What do you mean?", Sleep asked. "It's simple. If she remembers everything, she'll return to Kid Flash", Ether said. "No…She won't…I'll try to do a stronger illusion…", he said. "Good…Now go". The noise of someone running was heard in the corridor. Jinx was running out of there. "Catch her!", Ether ordered, and both Sleepwalker and Windstorm were after her, in the cold morning street. Jinx was running as fast as she could. "Kid was right. They brainwashed me…", she thought, while running. She was the one who betrayed everyone. She hurt her friends…She betrayed them…She destroyed the place that she called home for so long… "It's better for them if I stay away…", she thought. Tears fell from her eyes. "But I…Just want to see Kid…Just one more time…", she thought. Just one more time, she wanted to see him…And finally…Tell her what her feelings for him were… "No, I can't…", she thought. "If I say….That I love him…And he feels the same…He will suffer", she concluded. She would die, with her feelings kept deep inside her heart. Sad? Maybe yes…But she wanted Kid to be happy…Even if she had to suffer for this.

When Jinx got tired, she found a hotel. It would be good, to rest a bit. And they wouldn't find her. She paid for her room and lay on the comfortable bed. She slept, and only woke up when it was already 8 o'clock in the Evening. "It's better to get going…", she thought. She moved to the door, but stopped before reaching it. She heard voices from the corridor. "Luckily, it wasn't raining today…So we did much progress in the Tower…", the voice of Robin said. She opened the door, and the whole corridor stopped. "J…Jinx…?", asked Raven. Jinx didn't say anything, and hugged her tightly. The others hugged her as well. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, everyone…!", she said, with her eyes wet. "It's ok…It's ok…", Star said. "I promise I'll help you…To reconstruct the Tower…To heal your wounds…I don't know how, but I will…!", Jinx said. "Calm down…It's just great that you are back to normal…", Robin said, smiling. "And there's someone wanting to see you even more…", said Beast Boy, looking to another direction. Jinx looked. Kid was there, smiling. Jinx ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you…Thank you, Kid…", she whispered. "Welcome back, Jinx", Kid said. A soft smile played on his lips. "Welcome back…My princess…".


	15. Chapter 15

Jinx slept well that night. Her friends were next to her; That made her feel secure. But, deep inside her, she was sorrowful. She would have to leave. She knew that. She, who attacked her own friends. She, who destroyed their home. Her home. She, who was susceptible to be controlled by Sleepwalker, at any moment. She didn't deserve those people. They were always so kind to her, pretending that nothing happened…They were just too good for her. Those thoughts blended into a combination of sadness and worry. She had to leave. If she stayed there, that Evil Group would look for her and eventually find her friends. "They'll kill them…Destroy them…", Jinx thought. It didn't matter if she stayed her whole life alone. Her friends…And him…they would be safe. That's all that mattered.

She woke up early, carefully, not to wake anyone up. She had no belongings, so she didn't have to carry anything. She moved to the door, and glanced one last time at her friends. Starfire…Robin…Raven…Beast Boy…Kid Flash…She stopped. Kid Flash…Yes. She loved him. Her heart was completely broken inside. But she had to leave him. She whispered, "I lov…", but stopped. "Like he could hear…", she thought, sadly. She opened the door and left. "Goodbye…That is a Goodbye, my friends…", she whispered, sadly, while walking on the cold morning street. She headed to the Airport. "They won't be able to find me anymore, if I get out of the country…", she thought. There was a flight to India, at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. "I'll go back to the beginning of everything", she thought. "Just be ok…", she whispered, thinking on Kid.

A ray of light came through the window. The sun was shining brightly, although the weather was really cold. Kid woke up when the sunlight touched his face, softly. He stirred up from his bed, and looked around. "No one is awake yet…", he thought, before seeing Jinx's empty bed. "Maybe she went for the breakfast…", he thought, and went to the Hotel's Restaurant. Nothing. He looked for her in the whole Hotel. Not even a clue. "I hope she just went for a walk…", he thought, worried.

An hour passed. Kid was really worried now. He was sweating, and his hands were trembling. "No…I already lost you before…I don't want to lose you again….", he thought. He woke the other Titans up, and told them everything. They stayed in silence for some time, until Robin said, "I just hope she hasn't been caught by that Evil Group". "Don't even say such thing!", said Beast Boy. "Well.…But…Will we look for her?", asked Starfire. "Don't call me crazy or anything…But I think we shouldn't look for her", said Raven. "Why?", asked Kid. "If the Evil Group had attacked, they would have attacked us too…", she said. "You're right…So, Jinx probably…", Kid said. "…Yes, she probably left on her own purpose", Raven said. "Why would she do such thing?", Kid asked. "I don't know…But if she left on her own like this….Maybe she doesn't want us to find her…", Raven said, looking down. She tried to hide, but she couldn't. Jinx was her friend, and she was sad because she wasn't there. "I can't do that…", Kid said. "I can't stay here, and carry on my life without knowing where she is…Or how she is…", he said. "Well, maybe that Evil Group knows something", Robin said. "You're right…So, why don't we go there and torture the dragon until he says in which tower is hidden the Princess?", Beast Boy asked. "Yeah, and we fight him using the magic sword we found in the dungeon, am I right?", asked Raven. "You're always spoiling my jokes", said Beast Boy, sulky. "It's fun to make fun of you", Raven said, smirking. Beast Boy blushed, and smiled. "Let's go save the princess…!", said Starfire. "Yes, let's go…", said Kid, and they left.

In the airport, Jinx sat on a bench. She glanced at the clock. Half past nine. "Just some hours…And I'll be…forever gone"


	16. Chapter 16

"How come you didn't find her yet?", Ether shouted. "We'll keep searching, don't worry…", said Sleepwalker. "What if she already recovered all her memories?", Ether asked, angrily. "I…I'll do a better illusion…", Sleep said. "Please, don't shout with him, master…", said Windstorm. "Find her today…Or else…", Ether said, and turned to the door, when an explosion was heard. Smoke covered the place. Ether prepared to get invisible, when a boomerang hit him right on the face, and a small fillet of blood ran down his face. Robin appeared from the smoke, followed by the other Titans. "We won't let you escape this time…", said Kid. "You came too late…", said Sleepwalker. "Jinx is not here". "Where is she?", Kid asked. "We…We don't know either", Ether said. "You're lying!", Kid shouted. "You can search for her in the whole place. She's not here", said Windstorm's metallic voice. "What did you do to her?", asked Raven. "What about…I don't want to answer your question?", Ether asked, sarcastically. Starfire's eyes got brightly green, and she started shooting green balls of energy on Ether. The fight began.

Jinx looked through the Airport's window, watching the planes that took off and landed. People going, people arriving. She looked at the clock. Only two hours left. She started thinking about the past. Her past with her friends. "How nostalgic…", she thought. It was so fun, to wake up every day with Beast Boy barking…To go to the kitchen and eat for breakfast Star's horrible food. She laughed. "Star would kill me if she heard that". The best thing was…That no matter how cold it was…How rainy it was…Her friends were always there with her, showing her that the Sun would appear again. A smile played on her lips, but turned into a deep sorrow expression. Since the beginning, she knew she would have to leave him. She knew it, and because of that, she tried not to love him. She tried, but it was useless. The more she got close to him, the more she fell in love with him. It was so good that time passed, and she forgot about everything. But, the day she had to leave came. It was painful, to leave him, but she didn't have a choice. "It's just that…I didn't expect…It was going to hurt that much…", Jinx whispered, crying. A hand touched her shoulder. She stood up, surprised. Len was there. "Len…What are you doing here…?", she asked, sweeping her tears away. "Sister…Are you leaving…?", he asked. "Yes…I'm going back to India", she replied. "But…Do you want to go…?", he asked. "What do you mean?". "Is that what you want, to go back to India alone, leaving your friends here?", he asked, looking deep into her eyes. "I…", she started, but she couldn't finish. "No, right?", he asked. "But I have to go…If I stay here, I will only bring more problems to my friends…", she said. "And what about you?", he asked. "Me…?". "Yes…What about your feelings…?", he asked. "My….My feelings?", she asked. "You're doing this for your friends, right?", he asked. "Yes, I am…", she answered. "…And what are you doing for yourself?", he asked. He stared at her, and both remained silence for some time. "Go, he needs your help…", Len said, smiling. "Brother…", she said. "My job here is done…Now I must disappear….So this is a goodbye, my sister", he said, looking away. "Go away…? To where…? And why…?", she asked. "I…I don't exist, Jinx…", he said. "Wh…What do you mean?", she asked. "Don't you realize…? I'm dead, sister…", he said. "But….But I can see you…I can touch you, feel you…! You healed me…!", she said. "Did I…?", he asked. Jinx looked at her hand, where a wound Len healed used to be. There was a scar, and it started bleeding. "It can't be…", she said. "I only exist for you, my sister…I've been in this world to help you…To guide you…Now I completed my mission…Te rest is up to you", he said, smiling. "Len…When did this happen…?", she asked, eyes wet. "When you were taken to the temple…Mom and Dad disappeared…After they went there, trying to save you...They were probably killed, though….I started living on the streets, and I stayed too long without eating…I got a disease, and I was too weak to heal myself….So I…", he said, looking away. Jinx hugged him. "Len…I love you, my brother….". He hugged back. "I love you too, my sister…Goodbye…And….Good luck…", he said, smiling. "Good luck is my surname…", Jinx said, smiling. Len disappeared, and a pendant fell on the ground. Jinx took it. Inside, was a picture of both together, when they were children. She put it around her neck. "Wait for me, Kid…I'm coming"


	17. Chapter 17

Kid fell on the ground, breathing hard. Ether ran towards him to punch him again, but Raven stopped him with a barrier. "This fight is though…", Kid thought, standing up. Windstorm tied Starfire with a wind rope, and threw her against the wall. "Starfire!", Robin shouted, and ran from the fight with Sleepwalker to help her. In his mind, Star was bleeding on the ground. An arm lied in the ground, chopped off her body. He screamed, wanting that scene to disappear. Sleepwalker smirked. But he was worried inside. He was worried about his princess. Ether broke Raven's barrier and kicked her right on the face. She spit a bit of blood, and leant on the wall, running out of strength. "I can't stand much longer…", she thought. Kid looked around. Starfire was unconscious, on the ground. Beast Boy was fighting toughly with Windstorm. Raven was on her limit. Robin was suffering with Sleepwalker's illusions. And himself…Well, he was defending Ether's attacks. "Jinx…We need you here…", he thought, before falling on the ground.

Jinx was running as fast as she could. "I wish I had Kid's power now…", she thought. The pendant, which contained her picture with Len, went up and down, as she ran. "I'm almost there…Just wait for me…", she whispered. She entered the blind alley. The door was there. She used her power, and the door was thrown meters away. She got in, and there they were. Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Robin and Kid. All badly hurt, on the ground. Standing next to them, was the victorious Evil Group. Kid half-opened his eyes. "I knew you would come…", he said, smiling softly. "Kid…!", she shouted, running to him. She crouched near him. "Don't worry…I'm here now…And I'll protect you…", she said. She stood up. "I'll protect all of you, my friends…". Sleepwalker ran towards her, smiling softly. "Princess…I'm so glad you're safe…". Jinx distanced, before he could get any closer. "Get….Get away from me…", she said, worrying that he could fool her again. "I'm sorry…This is for your own good…", Sleepwalker whispered. Jinx blinked, and when she opened her eyes, the room was empty. The image of Kid appeared. He walked towards her calmly. "I know that's not real…!", she shouted. Kid didn't say anything. He just kept walking on her direction, and when he got close, he punched her on the stomach. Jinx coughed. "This pain is real…", she thought. Kid kept punching her. She fell on the ground, and he kicked her body, laid on the ground. The pain made her cough blood. "Kid…Stop…!", she shouted. He gripped her neck, and threw her against the wall. She fell brutally on the ground, and was about to faint. "I'm out of strength…", she thought. "I…I failed…". Kid kicked her again, and something fell from her, on the ground. She opened her eyes softly, to see. Her pendant was laid on the ground, opened, showing the picture of Len and her together. A voiced echoed on her head. "Don't give up…". She smiled. "Thank you…Len…My brother…". She stood up, like she had regained all her strength. She ran towards the image of Kid, who was hitting her, and kicked him on the face. He fell on the ground, spitting blood. She blinked, and the room returned to normal. Sleepwalker was on the ground, spitting blood. "So…It was only another of your illusions…", she whispered. Her eyes got brightly pink, burning in rage. The ceiling fell over Ether's head. That took him completely on surprise, and he shouted when he felt his bones crushing. Her face was covered with a helm, so no one could see that Windstorm's eyes showed huge fear. She prepared to run, when the ground itself moved, throwing her away. Jinx looked deep into Sleepwalker's eyes. He shivered, and stood up. "Please, princess…I only did that because I love you…And I wanted us to stay together…", he said. "You're Alexander, aren't you?", Jinx asked. He blinked, surprised to hear that name. "So…You remember me…?", he asked. "I only realize now…You were from the Hive Academy…". "I have always been watching you…Being consumed by a silent love…And when I heard you were on the good side, I knew I had to bring you back…And that would be a great chance…For me to stay with you…!", he shouted. "My heart already has an owner, sorry…", she said, slightly smiling to Kid. The ceiling fell directly on Sleepwalker's scruff, and he fell unconsciously on the ground. "I'm sorry, Alex…I hope you find the right girl one day…", she thought. Something hit her back hard, and she screamed, in pain and surprise. She quickly turned, and Windstorm was there, casting wind spheres. Jinx was now furious. She released her power, and Windstorm's own power tied her, throwing her several times against the wall. When it finally stopped, she fell on the ground. Her helm was cracked, and it shattered with the attacks, falling from her face. Jinx couldn't believe her eyes. Aether was right in front of her.


	18. Chapter 18

"Aether...?", Jinx asked, astonished. Part of her knew it was Aether, all this time. But the other part didn't want to believe it. "Surprised to see me, Jinny?", Aether asked, smirking. "You…!", Jinx shouted. Her eyes were brightly pink. "Why did you do that to us? Were you in the bad side since the beginning?", she asked. "Ether is my brother…", Aether said. "We were…interested in you…". "Why…?", Jinx asked. "I've always wanted to form the perfect team…A team that would smash anyone who stayed in my path…", Ether said, standing up. "Why me?", Jinx asked, clenching her fists. "We searched for gods…Titans who were superior to the others…So we searched through many academies, like Hive. "You mean…There are others like Hive?", Robin asked. "Of course…", Aether replied. "In the Hive Academy for Extraordinary Young People…We found you and Sleepwalker. Someone who could manipulate bad luck…And someone who could show people their worse nightmare…It was perfect…", Ether said, an evil smile on his lips. "My sister also developed titanic powers…So we only had to convince you to join us…And the team would be complete", he added. "However…", Aether started. "After you graduated, we heard that you'd joined the Teen Titans…So we had to take you out of there", she said. "So…You disguised as a hero…And played with my feelings…Just to get me out of there…?Apart from those I love?", Jinx asked, shouting. Aether laughed. "Oh…Yes…You were so sad…Just because I was so better than you…I almost stole your boyfriend, too…", she said, laughing. Jinx lost control completely. The whole ceiling fell over Aether. She made a wind barrier and protected herself. But now, the building was completely destroyed. It was looking more like a battle arena. Jinx, on her side, protecting her friends, who were badly hurt. On the other side, Aether. Sleepwalker was fainted, and Ether was also badly hurt. They all knew it was going to be a tough battle. But it wouldn't last long. Both Jinx and Aether were on their limits.

Aether opened her wings, and launched a hurricane over Jinx, who repelled it with her power. A giant brick flew directly to Aether, controlled by Jinx, but it was dodged by a wind barrier. Sweat rolled down Jinx's face. "What's the matter, Jinny? Oh…Did I tell you that the bracelet I gave you was a tracking bracelet?", Aether asked, smirking. "So…That's why you always found me…No matter where I was…", Jinx said. "But how come you didn't find me, this last time I ran away?", she asked. "Looks like something was protecting you…preventing you to be found…", Aether replied, annoyed. "Len…", Jinx thought, holding her pendant. "Thank you…". She jumped on Aether, on a great kick, mixed with her power. Aether didn't have time to blink, and fell brutally on the ground. She tried to stand up, but Jinx used her power and the ground itself tied Aether. Jinx jumped on her and started punching her. "That's….for…playing with me!", she shouted, punching. Aether was almost fainting. "This is for you, Len…", Jinx whispered, and punched Aether with her whole strength. She fainted, and Jinx stood up. She removed something from her arm, and threw it on the ground, next to Aether's body. The metallic sound of a bracelet falling on the ground echoed through the arena. Jinx crouched near her friends. "Time to go…", she whispered, smiling. She took them on her arms, with some difficulty. She glanced one more time at the fallen Evil Group. "Let this be the last time we see each other…For your own good…", she whispered, and disappeared in the night.


	19. Chapter 19

The Titans Tower was already half-built. "Probably, the Titans of the East Coast helped rebuilding it…", Jinx thought. It was full of dust, but at least they would sleep under a roof. She cleaned the ground the much she could, and laid her friends there. She gently touched Kid's face. It was really hot. "Fever…?", Jinx thought. "If only I had a thermometer here…", she whispered, tearing her dress sleeve. She went to the ocean shore, and soaked the piece of fabric on her hands. She ran to Kid, and put the wet fabric on his forehead. "This will low the fever a bit…". She was exhausted, but tried to keep awake. Her eyes were closing, like a ton of dust was on her eyelashes. "I…won't sleep…", she repeated to herself. She blinked slowly. When she opened her eyes, she was on a school. "Not again…", she thought. "I hope it just isn't one of Sleepwalker's illusions…". She stopped. "This school…I know this school…It's Hive…!", she said. A bell rang. People start going into a classroom. Jinx was like a ghost there. People walked through her. She suddenly fell on the ground. Not because someone pushed her, but because she was astonished. She was right in front of her. Entering the classroom, followed by Gizmo and Mammoth. "It's…me as a student…", Jinx thought, and followed them into the classroom. She glanced at it, remembering the old days, but stopped. A boy, sitting next to the wall caught her attention. "Those….Those eyes…". The boy was looking at Jinx. The student Jinx, of course. The class began, and he kept looking at her, until the end of the class. Jinx approached him. "He can't see me, though…". His notebook was opened, and there were many pictures of Jinx there, probably taken without her consent. It was, in all pictures, she from behind, or walking with Gizmo and Mammoth. "He probably…loved me…", she thought. "He surely did…", said a voice behind her. She didn't need to look to see who it was. "What are you doing here, Len?", Jinx asked. "Nothing really…", he said. "Since I can't appear in the real world, from now on, I'll bother you in your dreams", he said, winking. "It'll be great…", she said, smiling.

The classes finished, and she followed the boy 'til the school gate. He was following the student Jinx. "Excuse me…", he started, blushing. "What do you want?", the student Jinx asked. "I…I just wanted to talk to you…I…really admire you…", he said, opening a large smile. "Oh, really? Well…What can I say…Hm…", she said, smirking. "Oh well, I don't care", the student Jinx replied, and released her power on him, making he fall into a trash can. Everybody laughed. Jinx looked away. "How could I…?", she whispered, falling on her knees. "That's your past…And you are different now…And that's what matters", Len said, and disappeared. She opened her eyes. She was in the Titans Tower, or, semi-tower. Her friends were still sleeping. Only Kid wasn't. He was on the shore of the ocean, throwing stones in the water. Jinx sat near him. "Are you better now?", she asked. "Yeah…I think…Thank you…", he said, and gave her the wet fabric. "Look, Kid…", she started. "No…", he said. She blinked. "But I didn't even…", she started again. "Why did you run away, again?", he asked, looking deep into her eyes. "I just…Didn't want you to get into trouble because of me…", she said, looking down. "And what happened?", he asked, sarcastically. "You…got into trouble…big trouble…", she replied. "Yep…And if you hadn't regret, in the last moment…We would be dead….", he said. Jinx remained in silence. "Aren't we good enough for the princess Jinx?", he asked. Tears started rolling down her face. "It's not that…!". "We said we would be together! As a team! As friends! And you…you left us…you abandoned us…", he said. "Kid…I…!", she started, crying. "Go away…", he said. She blinked. "Wh…What?", she asked. "You heard it…If we aren't good enough, then just go away! You'll cause less trouble away from us…!", he shouted. Jinx stood up and ran away. Kid punched the ground. Tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry…"


	20. Final Chapter

The bright Sun rose, but only a few rays could be seen, because there were many clouds in the sky, announcing that Rain was coming. It really did. It was almost midday when Starfire woke up, because of the sound of the raindrops hitting the window. She yawned, and stood up. She looked around, and glanced at her friends, who were still sleeping. She looked again, and blinked. Kid Flash wasn't there, and neither was Jinx. She crouched near Robin and put a blanket over him. "He must be tired…They all must be tired from yesterday's fight…", she thought, and went to the Sea Shore. Kid was there, looking sadly to the horizon. "You'll get a cold if you stay like this, in the rain…", Starfire said, approaching. "I'll go inside in a minute…", Kid replied. "Where is Jinx?", Star asked. Kid remained in silence. "Where is she…?", Star asked again. "She…ran away…again…", Kid replied, in low voice. "Wh…Why did she do that?", Star asked, with her eyes wet. "It was my fault…I…was rude…and I told her to go away", Kid said. "Why did you do that…? Don't you love her…?", Starfire asked, angrily, but crying at the same time. Kid blushed. "Th…That's not…", he started. "Are you going after her…?", she asked. "Maybe…But for now…I have to think…about many things…", he said, standing up. "Just…don't let her go away…without knowing about your feelings…", Star said, and went inside. "Yeah…It is easy to say that…", Kid said, and looked up to the sky. "I just hope she's ok…".

Jinx ran to the suburbs of Jump City. "He's here…He must be here…", Jinx thought. She stopped near a ruined house. The windows were almost all broken, and the raindrops were easily getting inside. The appearance of the house only made her feel more insecure. She closed her eyes for a minute. . "How could I forget about him…?", she thought. She knocked on the door. There was no reply on the first moment. She knocked again. She leaned her ear on the door, and heard footsteps. She went back, and the door opened. Sleepwalker was on the door. "J…Jinx…", he said, surprised. "What are you doing here…?", he asked. "Can….I talk to you…?", Jinx asked. "Sure…enter…and sorry about the mess….", he said, getting out of the way. She entered, and Sleepwalker closed the door behind them. He sat on an old torn up sofa. "Sit…", he invited. Jinx sat next to him. They both remained in silence for some time. And the only sound that was heard was the tick-tack of the clock, mixed with the raindrops falling. "So…what do you want to talk about…?", Sleepwalker asked, breaking the silence. "Alexander…I…", she started. "Can I call you Alex…?", she asked. "Sure…", he said. "Well…I…I am sorry, in first place…I forgot about you completely…", she said. "If you found this place….It means that you recovered your memory….", he said. "Yes…I recently recovered them…I don't know why did I forget…And I'm sorry about that…And…most importantly…I'm sorry for all I have done to you, since school…I was…so…disgusting…", she said, looking down. Sleepwalker held her hand. "The one you were doesn't matter anymore…The only one that matters…Is the one you are now", he said, and look deep into her, with his ruby-colored eyes. "But I…", she started, but Alex put his fingers over her lips. "Thank you…Thank you very much…for coming here…", he said, and smiled, truly, for the first time. "Do you remember…when we were still students, and you came here?", Sleepwalker asked. "Yes…It was a school project, right? How to make a solar-powered bomb…", she said. "The groups were selected by the Teacher…And we got together…", he said. "I remembered you wanted to stay with Gizmo, and got really angry when you saw that we were together…heh….Then we went here, to my house, to build the bomb…and one of the prototypes exploded on my face…", he said. "You started laughing…But not in the way you did when you mocked me…You laughed…in a completely spontaneous way…a happy way…", he said, and sighed. "I think…That was…when I started having a crush on you…", Alex said. Jinx hugged him. He was completely surprised, and his face went red. "Thank you…for forgiving me…", Jinx said. He hugged back. "Go after him…He's missing you…". "Kid…?", Jinx asked. He nodded. "Thank you…", she said, again. "I want you to be truly happy…Forever…", he said, and passed his hand down her face. She smiled. "I will…". She took something out of her pocket, and put it on Sleepwalker's hand. It was the Teen Titans communicator. "You can be part of our team…And when there's big trouble…We'll contact you", she said. "Thank you, Jinx…Thank you so much…", he said, and put the communicator on his pocket. "Now I understand…Why did you left the Evil side…", he said. "It's not worth it…", he said, looking to the window. "Well, here am I, talking and talking…You have to go after your boyfriend, right?", he asked, smiling. "I will…", she said, and went to the door. "See you…", he said. She waved at him, and ran away.

The rain was stronger now. But that didn't matter. Not to Jinx. She ran, through the rain. She could see the Titans Tower from where she was, now. "I'm almost there…", she thought. Suddenly, she slipped and fell on the street. "My leg…!", she shouted in pain, on the ground. She had probably twisted it, when she fell. She tried to walk, but every step made her leg ache even more. She let herself fall on her knees, and started crying, and punching the ground. "That…Can't stop me now…!", she shouted. Her only reply was the sound of the rain. She was wet, and her leg was badly hurt. "I won't stop…Even if I die…I won't stop…!", she said to herself, and stood up, leaning on the wall. She was dizzy of pain, but she wouldn't stop. Each step made her body tremble, but each step made her closer to the Tower. When she got on the small bridge that leaded to the island of the Tower, she fell again on the ground. "I can't walk anymore…", she thought. She started creeping, scratching her legs and arms on the ground. She got on the entrance. Her right arm was all scratched, bleeding a bit. Her vision got blur, and she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry…", she thought, before losing conscientiousness.

She opened her eyes slowly. She was on her room, on her warm bed. It was morning. She tried to stand up, but her leg ached. It was bandaged and plastered. Her arm was also bandaged. The only thing she could do was sit, and so she did. She stayed like that for some time, looking to the ceiling, when the door opened, and Kid went into the room. "Kid…", Jinx said. He pulled a chair and sat near her bed. "How are you feeling…?", he asked. "I'm…fine…", she said, looking away. Once more, it remained silence. "Look…Jinx…I…", Kid started. "Don't say anything…I…I have to say sorry first….", she said. "No…I was the one wrong…I was angry…Because you were always abandoning us…Abandoning me…But you had your reasons…You were insecure…And you thought on protecting us, every time…", he said. "I am sorry…If I hurt your feelings…If I left you…If I hurt you…If I destroyed your home…", she said, looking down. "It wasn't your fault…", he said, approaching. "If you want…I can leave…Forever…But I…", she said, tears rolling down her face. "…But I'll miss you…I'll miss you so much…!", she said. Kid hugged her. Jinx face went red. "Don't leave…", he said, passing hand down her face. He approached and kissed her, deeply. She kissed back, closing her eyes. "I love you, Jinx…", Kid said. She smiled, crying. "I love you too…". She jumped on him on a big hug.

Everything would change.

Weeks passed. Jinx told Raven and Star that she and Kid were together now. She spent a long time telling the whole story, but her friends listened like small children listening to a bedtime story, always anxious about the ending. One night, Beast Boy gathered all the courage he could, and went talk to Raven. "I love you", he said. Starfire said she never saw Raven so happy, and with her face so red. Raven said the same thing about Star, when Robin declared his feelings for her. Jinx was happy. For her friends, for Kid, and for herself.

One night, Jinx was watching the stars, in the roof of the Tower. She felt a breeze passing by her. "Kid…?", she asked, but there was no reply. She looked around, and there was a red rose next to her. She picked it up, and smiled. She stood up, and her pendant fell from her neck. It opened, when it hit the ground. There was her picture with Len, and on the other side of it, a picture of her and Kid, hugging each other, smiling.

The End

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's comments:

Thank you all, for reading my fic.

I won't say it's complete yet, because I'm thinking on writing special chapters

So, if you're interested in them, keep checking if I released any other chapter

Once again, Thank you, and sorry about the grammatical errors. English isn't my native language.

BadLuckJinx


End file.
